


Overwhelmed

by treehousefire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, connor is my son, markus is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousefire/pseuds/treehousefire
Summary: Some insight into Connor's mind during the hugging scene





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> So first of this is not beta-read and English is not my first language so please excuse any grammar mistakes I might have made :c
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote something but I've been so obsessed with this game since it came out so I HAD to post something.

It was directly after the peaceful revolution. 

After Markus spoke to their people, gave them hope, gave them purpose. Connor was overwhelmed by what has happened around them. What Markus and his people accomplished. What they accomplished _together._

Androids, deviants, were thanking him and Connor thought he had no right to get this kind of reaction towards him. Hours ago the only thing on his mind was the mission to capture the deviant leader. Now he had become what he had sworn to hunt and it overwhelmed him. 

Because it felt _good._ Connor felt like a weight was lifted off of him.  
_But I am not supposed to_ feel _anything._

**Stress level: 35%**

All of what was happening around him was so new to him. No one was there to give him a mission. _I am free._

But what does that mean? Was he a machine who failed its mission or a living being who opened his eyes? 

**Stress level: 48%**

He stood near Markus and his inner circle. North and him were talking to fellow androids, Simon and Josh in an animated conversation with each other. Connors eyes wandered quietly over the hundreds of androids. Most of them had a look of disbelief or awe on their faces. They were smiling, hugging, talking with each other. It all looked so utterly human.

_Will I ever be like them?_

**Stress level: 61%**

As Connor continued to look at Markus and North, not once leaving each others side, he knew there was only one person he wanted to be with right now. 

He turned to walk away from the others as he heard someone call his name. “Connor!”  
Markus jogged over to him, North stood a few meters away from them. The man gave Connor an honest smile. “What do you want to do?” “I… have to meet someone.”  
Makus’ facial expression turned into a frown, he slightly tilted his head. “Are you okay?”  
Connor looked at the ground for a second, then back at Makus with a nod. “I will be.”

There was a moment of silence between them. When Connor took a step back, wanting to leave there was a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Connor. For what you did. Without you this would not have been possible.” Taken aback, Connor didn’t know what to say. He had a slightly surprised look on his face. 

“If you ever need anything. A place to stay or someone to talk, Jericho is always open for its kind.” Markus gave his shoulder a small squeeze before retreating his hand. 

**Stress level: 55%**

“Thank you.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

When Connor went around the corner of an old building he saw a single person standing before the closed fast food truck. And it felt like latter hit him square in the chest. This was the first location out of five to look for Lieutenant Anderson on his list. When he saw his - partner? friend? - standing there Connor got overwhelmed once again. 

**Stress level: 70%**

**^WARNING: STRESS LEVEL INCREASING FAST^**

Connors feet carried him like on autopilot towards the other man.  
When the Lieutenant heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and could not do anything other than smile. Because he was relieved that Connor stood before him in one piece. Because he found him. Because he is so _proud._

As Connor smiled - _truly smiled_ \- back, there was only one thought in the older mans mind.

_I have to protect this boy._

The deviant let himself be pulled into a hug he didn’t need but wanted and both exhaled a breath they didn’t remember holding.

**Stress level: 0%**

**Author's Note:**

> protect those two


End file.
